


Deep Breaths

by Uccelina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feedback is accepted with gladness, Will eventually change rating too., its my first fic, tags will update with story, wow i need a bigger vocabulary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccelina/pseuds/Uccelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaxx approached Zavala. "I need to speak to one of your students." </p><p>A story of my female titan, and how she learns to adjust to the problems of being a gaurdian. Shaxx wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shaxx sees that nova will queue up for crucible but leave 

hes getting frustrated because shes abandoning the objective

shes feels sick from the getting shot/ respawning

he gave her crystalized ginger and helps her train so she wont die in the first place

 

“Zavala I need to speak to one of your students.”

Nova looked at the blue icon he ghost projected and gulped. A message had come in from the tower, a message from shaxx.

 

Nova looked at the ships console in front of her, a blue glow emanating from the main screen. 

He was suddenly glad he was wearing a helmet to hide his startled expression.

Her ghost routed her ship to the tower as she left her pilots seat to wash up.

 

 

The Titan was startled awake by a ping on her console. She had fallen asleep in her pilot seat in orbit above Venus. She stretched her arms and legs looking out to watch two ships enter the planets atmosphere; two white streaks standing out against the lush green surface in their wake. She reached down to massage her calves, which ached from the strain of her previous 8 hour patrol session. She muttered to herself and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, giving a loud yawn before directing her eyes back to the ships hud. Her ghost floated over her shoulder as she opened the notification.

1 new message  
Please return to the tower at first convenience.   
\- Lord Shaxx

Nova held her breath in confusion and re-read the message. 

“Shaxx… Hes the guy with the horn helmet right?” 

Her ghost bobbed. “Yes, hes the Crucible Handler. I wonder why he wants to see you, You have no rank with the Crucible.” 

She rolled her shoulders back and yawned again. “Who knows. Maybe he wants something?” She slid from the seat and exited the cockpit.“Go ahead and set course for the Tower. Im going to take a shower.” 

Her ghost nodded and set the coordinates. The ships engines kicked up into a gentle hum as they entered slip space.

 

Shaxx did not see her approach. He was looking down the hall at Zavala and the rest of the Vanguard when he heard the footsteps stop next to him. He turned his head to look and was met with blue skin and bright orange eyes. He took a moment to study her face and broke a small smile at the black war paint that dotted her eyes. After a brief inspection Shaxx regained his composure and noticed her IFF Tag matched the one Zavala gave him earlier. He frowned.

He gave a cough before speaking.“You're probably wondering why you're here Guardian.”

Nova nodded cautiously but remained silent.

“I'm was hoping to get an explanation for this.” Shaxx spoke with a hint of frustration in his voice as he passed her his data pad.

Nova looked at the information and gulped in hesitation.

Nova – Titan – Awoken [IFF 4726]

11:09:85 [duration 5.1 minutes]   
11:10:36 [duration 10.3 minutes]  
18:09:02 [duration 2.0 minutes]  
12:34:20 [duration 6.5 minutes]  
20:56:23 [duration 4.8 minutes]  
04: 34:68 [duration 3.5 minutes]

Average K.D 1.3 / Completed Matches 0  
Final Score: 0.0

“You have the skill. There is no excuse for abandoning your matches and leaving your teammates like this. So whats the problem.” Shaxx leaned in with an unintentionally intimidating manner.

She flashed a look of nervousness and shifted her weight. “I-” She turned the data pad in her hands and her face flushed. She felt her stomach churn.

“Its something I've only ever brought up to The Speaker… My ghost and I aren't linked as well as the other Guardians are with theirs.” She spoke.

Shaxx tilted his head in curiosity.

“When I die.” She paused. “The respawn system doesn't work correctly and I can...I can feel everything. Or sometimes the lack of it. The emptiness. Like before my ghost brought me back.” She handed the data pad back to him. 

Shaxx suddenly felt on the spot. He had no idea this was even a thing that existed. No wonder she was leaving early. He thought he was just dealing with another cowardly runt who was in over there head. Guilt settled in his gut and he felt intensely awkward. 

“Very well. You are dismissed. Thank you for coming to see me.”He nodded to the titan in front of him.

He watched her ghost materialize as they went up the stairs back into the main courtyard. Nova felt her face burn with embarrassment and opted to put on her helmet before cresting the stairs. The last thing she needed was to draw attention to herself. She shuffled past the vaults and cryptarch and into the hangar. She just wanted to go back into orbit where she could be left alone to look at the stars. She approached Holiday and handed over the ship docking key card.


	2. Chapter 2

She was born under the suns watchful gaze. On the burning sands of Mercury.

The first thing she did was scream with all her might, as if a hundred years of anger and agony were leaving her body. Her poor ghost tried to help but the scream died into sobbing as she crumbled into herself. Holding her legs to her chest and digging her face into her knees. A reflex really and after a few moments her ghost drifted somewhere inside of her, a quiet voice deep inside afraid to speak.

A time had passed and she stilled. Her voice sore and her face hot with dried tears. She felt a stirring in her chest and she could hear the sound of her heart thrumming in her ears. A sound that felt eerily wrong. 

The stirring grew bolder and she felt a cool sensation escape her, a small white object in front of her now. Barely visible with the suns ever blinding fury. So exhausted from her prior state she managed the smallest of flinches when the thing drifted to her. It did not go unnoticed.

The white thing stopped and the cool sensation had a name. Guilt. 

“Please dont be afraid, I don't know what I did wrong but I am so sorry.” The object dropped low to the ground floating next to one of her hands in hesitation. “I didn't want this to happen, I never ever wanted to hurt you.” The ball sounded heartbroken, but the lady guardian was having a hard time centering herself in this new reality. She laid back against the sand. This felt natural. Like she belonged to the sand.

Being thrown into existence can do a lot to a person. 

 

The second time happened on the surface of Luna, just outside the Temple of Crota. And in a way it was so much worse. She felt the curved blades of a thralls claws dig its way under her chest piece into her ribcage. Her body clenched and was lost to darkness. What was moments for her ghost took an eternity for her. She awoke in the cabin of her ship. Ghost had trasnmatted them back after 2 failed revive attempts. None of which she remembered. She sat propped up against the back of her pilots seat. Her ghost in her lap exhausted its light drained from pulling them out.

“I'm so sorry.” Nova croaked as she fought the tears welling up in her eyes.  
Ghost stayed silent, giving off a soft vibration when Nova cradled him into her chest.

 

She with the speaker about the matter, and he requested she return monthly for light therapy. The sessions seemed to be working but revives still wrenched her into a state of non being. It took her anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes to recover, who she was, WHAT she was. And after the moment had ended she felt confused. Just moments ago she felt so desperate, so unnatural. And as if some impossible hand had turned a dial the world came into focus and the anxiety no longer felt relevant.

During this time of recovery she had tried the crucible. A controlled environment in which she could get over this… what ever it was. But with this nova had become deadly or in the very least,. Very, very hard to kill. But she had made a mistake and a shotgun clothes-lined her as she turned a tight corner. Its was instantaneous but upon revive she immediately opted out of the match to return to orbit where she lay on her cabin floor and shake. 

She was frustrated with herself. No. She angry. She immediately rostered up for the next crucible location and did exceedingly well through the entire game, victory was in sight. 3 control points down and a shut out was sure to be called when she was nearly shut down across map by an enemy sniper. The bullet clipped her in the collar ripping through her under armor and exploding out the back. She fell to her knees, a firm hand reflexively clasped to where crimson poured from her wound. Her heart hammered in her throat and Ghost was already bringing her shields back online when she locked eyes with a Bravo team hunter, and a knife sailed between them before she could flinch. Wrong place wrong time I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhahaha... why do i do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will likely be here before friday. Ill keep the notes short for now since its 5am and im probbaly not in the best mind set. Sorry my story is dull.


End file.
